Somewhere only we know
by Life is like a bicycle
Summary: it aches even more every time I think about it. It was really wrong to love your brother more than brotherly love. If only we can talk about it somewhere only we know.


**I walked around the forest that I knew since I was ten years old. It was odd, going back to the place where you haven't been in a long time. The only thing I can feel was solitude. Like I was isolated from a part of me. This solitude also have other names. Like loneliness, it is also a name for it. We are always reclusive whenever we see humans. Reclusive is also kinda like solitude.**

Humans.

They can never really understand us. All they see through us are monsters. Monsters wanting to hurt them. Why couldn't they just rely what's on the inside and not on the outside? This question always seems to pop into my mind whenever I think of humans other than Casey and April. Why couldn't all humans understand us like the way our two human friends do? Why can't they be like Angel? Why couldn't they be like the homeless professor Don befriended? WHY couldn't they be like the Justice Force who helped people and don't care how they look? They all seem to be the same. It hurts me that some humans just want to dissect strange creatures who are different from them. The world seems to be cruel and mean sometimes.

Well, that's life as it is. You experience good and bad times in parts of your life.

Anyways, as I walked through the forest, I couldn't help but let all my emotions out. Tears began to trickle down my cheek as I walked through the forest I knew like the back of my hands. It also pained me that someone besides me also knew this forest.

Raph.

He would be laughing right now if he could read my mind. We once used to visit this place day by day whenever we get the chance. I can't believe we changed this much, almost fighting everyday when we once used to be so close. I never wanted to be leader. Honestly, I never did. When Master Splinter announced that I would be leader of the team, Raph got furious, then things between us started drifting apart, as if it just drifted away, never to be seen again. I really was hurt the following weeks after I got to be the leader. The times we used to hang at this forest was lost and forgotten and I know we could never retrieve the past.

As I continued walking along, I heard rushing water. I quickly headed to where the sound was coming from. I followed it until I saw water flowing.

It was the river.

It reminded me what Sensei taught us. How the water lets something wear down before passing through it. He said one of the best strategies in defeating an enemy was to wear to down like the water does. After one week, we mastered the strategy he taught us. Teachings were all so interesting 6 years ago. It changed all of the sudden. All the things I used to be interested in we're gone. I knew it was either I got tired of it or I was growing up.

The river was peaceful, sounds of water rushing could only be heard. Sensei once told me I was like the river, flowing gently. At first, I didn't understand it. As time passed by, I learned what he meant about me. He called me a river since I always seemed to be calm in making decisions.

I smiled gently as I looked at the river. I then decided to sit by the river for a little rest. It almost seemed as if the river is smiling back at me since the water current got a little faster. I was really happy for no reason. It almost seemed like the river made me complete.

I then decided I was done with my rest. My body blazed with energy to walk again. As I continued walking, I saw a fallen tree, it was somehow familiar to me. I came closer and realized this tree was the first tree me and Raph played in when we first explored the forest. My eyes began to make tears as I remembered that moment. It fell through my cheeks as I kept looking at it. Tree was looking distressed, somehow I have a feeling it was asking for help. I began to ask questions to myself.

Is this the place I used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

Those two questions plagued me now. It was too much for me to handle, I ran back to The Lair and shut myself in my room. The childhood memories made my heart ache oh, so much. I love him. Even though he can be a hot-head at times. It was wrong, I know. But somehow, it aches even more every time I think about it. It was really wrong to love your brother more than brotherly love. If only we can talk about it somewhere only we know.


End file.
